cinta di konoha university
by Xavria
Summary: perjalanan menggapai cinta diantara persahabatan


Chapter 1

Pertemuan pertama

 **-naruhina-**

Disebuah desa bernama konohagakure terlihat ramai dan ricuh karena seorang pemuda berambut pirang jambrik bernama uzumaki naruto sedang berlari kencang melewati pasar diikuti lima orang dibelakangnya yang berlari mengejarnya . saat sedang berlari matanya melihat sebuah lorong yang terletak jauh dari tempatnya , segera ia berlari menuju lorong tersebut dan terkejut karena melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berdiri sambil melamun ditengah lorong itu . karena tidak bisa menhentikan langkahnya...

'BRUK'bertabraklah ia dengan gadis bernama hyuga hinata tersebut hingga terjatuh menghantam tanah , " dimana dia ?" sayup –sayup terdengar suara preman yang tadi mengejarnya . dengan cepat naruto bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya dan segera berlari pergi

" b-bisa pelan-pelan " eh? citt . langkah naruto terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya , perlahan-lahan ia tolehkan kepalanya keasal suara dan mendapati hinata sedang terengah-engah dibelakangnya . ah dia baru sadar kalau saat akan berlari tadi dia juga menarik gadis dibelakangnya ini bersamanya .

'PLAK'

sebuah tamparan keras didapati naruto tepat diwajahnya , "hiks..hiks.. dasar penculik " seru hinata berlari berlainan arah diiringi suara tangisannya . sementara naruto diam terpaku sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan hinata

 **-sasusaku-**

Seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berlari terburu-buru menuju halte bus , penampilannya sangat berantakan dengan rambut yang diikat tidak rapi dan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya bertanda ia kurang tidur .

'BRUK' karena sedang terburu-buru , haruno sakura-gadis itu- tidak terlalu memperhatikan orang disekitarnya akibatnya iapun bertabakan dengan seseorang .

" uh , gomen " ucap sakura seraya mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu orang yang di tabraknya yang terjatuh tersungkur . orang tersebut tidak menerima uluran tangan sakura dan langsung berdiri sendiri .

" apa kau tidak punya mata ? , dasar buta " omel pria berambut raven –orang yang sakura tabrak-

"bukannya aku sudah meminta maaf..? Dan salahmu juga karena berdiri di tengah jalan " omel sakura membela diri , padahal beberapa menit lalu sakura sedikit terpesona dengan ketampanan pria bernama uchiha sasuke itu , tapi setelah mendengar perkataan sasuke membuat sakura yang sebelumnya berpikir kalau pria itu baik , rendah , hati dan tidak sombong berubah jadi pria yang sombong , belagu , sok dingin dan lagi rambut aneh mirip pantat ayamnya itu – menurut sakura- membuat ia kesal .

" cih , gadis cerewet .." kata sasuke seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan sakura yang menahan emosi , " _gadis cerewet he...? lihat saja jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi akan kuinjak pantat ayammu itu!"_ geram sakura dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangannya .

 **-saino-**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang ponytail sedang melihat-lihat bunga-bunga disekitar pegunungan konoha , ino yamanaka- nama gadis itu- , seorang pelajar dari konoha university . setelah melihat-lihat sekitarnya ino ulurkan tangannya menuju semak-semak guna memetik bunga lavender yang terjebak diantara rumput-rumput liar , karena kurang berhati-hati tangan ino tak sengaja memegang duri kecil pada batang bunga yang menyebabkan tangannya berdarah .

"huh , ittai.. " rintihnya sambil meniup – niup ibu jarinya .

" apa yang terjadi ?" seru seseorang dibalik punggung ino , segera ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria berambut raven dan bermanik onyx kelam sedang tersenyum kepadanya .

" ah , tanganku tertusuk duri . " jawab ino menahan sakit . mendengar jawaban ino pria itu segera mengambil kotak P3K didalam tas ransel kecil yang dibawanya . " ittai , pelan-pelan " keluh ino saat pria bernama shimura sai itu mengobati tangannya .

...

Hening

...

Tidak ada suara diantara mereka kecuali rintihan ino selagi sai megobati lukanya. Tapi keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama .

" sudah selesai " ucap sai seraya memasukan kotak P3K nya kembali kedalam tas ransel kecil yang ia pegang , setelah selesai ia ulurkan tanggannya kearah ino lalau berkata , " shimura sai "

Sebelumnya ino bingung melihat uluran tangan sai , tapi kemudian ia terima uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum lembut , " yamanaka ino "

Tbc

A/N : maaf readers kalau banyak typonya ini fic pertama sih .

RnR?


End file.
